Suri
Suri is a lemur who is one of the central characters of Disney's Speckles Rex. She serves as the primary companion and caregiver to the protagonist, Speckles, a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Biography Suri was a lemur that existed in the cretaceous period of the dinosaur age. As a young teenager, Suri watched over the landscape, spotting a Tyrannosaurus nest. She watches in horror as another Tyrannosaurus named Scratch attacks the mother of the nest and kills her, as well as destroying her nest. However, one egg from the nest is rescued by the mother's son, Rex. Later on, Suri watches from a tree as the egg hatches that night, revealing the female Tyrannosaurus that would be named Speckles. Suri later finds Speckles wandering alone and collapsing from the heat, having just previously lost Rex to Scratch. Suri rescues Speckles and nurses her back to help, and from then on, Suri raises Speckles, teaching her to hunt, but due to their close bond, Speckles treats Suri like family and doesn't eat her, despite being a predatory dinosaur. Speckles and Suri become very close friends and companionan, and Suri accompanies Speckles on many adventures and hunts throughout the land. On the way, Suri helps Speckles rescues a male Tyrannosaurus named Green from a Velociraptor pack. At Suri's encouragement, Speckles begins a relationship with Green and the two become mates, giving birth to a Tyrannosaurus named Spots. Suri continues to live alongside Speckles and Green at their home by a cliff, but Scratch comes in and drives them off, pursuing them into a valley. Along the way, they get ambushed by the Velociraptor pack, and Suri helps fight them off with a stick, with Suri fighting the Velociraptor pack leader. Sadly, Green is mortally wounded in the event, and Suri and Speckles are forced to leave with Spots as Scratch comes in to finish off Green. As Speckles decides to stand up to Scratch, they turn back home to challenge him, stopping at a river for a drink. However, Scratch finds them, and Suri does her best to hide Spots and protect her, but despite her best efforts to evade him and keep Spots out of sight, Scratch catches Suri and Spots and corners them, but luckily, Speckles charges in and fends him off. Suri keeps protecting Spots as Speckles fights Scratch in a ferocious battle, and though Speckles appears seriously hurt in the fight, Scratch is finally finished off by a Mosasaurus living in the river. Suri checks on the wounded Speckles and becomes worried that she might be dead. Fortunately, Speckles pulls through, and with that, Suri travels along with Speckles and Spots as they return back to their old home. Personality Despite being a wild animal, Suri was very kind and caring and filled with much compassion. She is very loving and helpful towards Speckles, and though she knows that Speckles is a carnivore, she does what she can to nurse her back to health and even raise her to survive in the perilous dinosaur world. She shares a very strong bond with Speckles, and as such, she also acts like an aunt to Speckles' young offspring, Spots, treating her like her own. Trivia * Although she never speaks in the movie, just like no other character speaks, she does have a narration at the beginning of the film that plays through her viewpoint. Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Harbingers Category:Omniscient Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Ingenue Category:Loyal Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Survivors Category:Tomboys Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Selfless Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Creators Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Healers Category:Damsels Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rescuers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Heroes